A Ghost From The Past
by Syrene the Silver Angel
Summary: It's summer and everyone plans on having a good time. But Hermione is put in the middle of a family tragedy, along with other small issues. The Malfoy's get invloved and one could say it's gonna be a summer from hell!
1. Home Again

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_a/n--the last story on this topic needed help, so here's another go at it!_

**Part One: Home Again**

Summer, oh glorious summer! Finally, a chance to relax! No more homework, no more war meetings, and no more Malfoy! Hermione had seen more than her fair share of the prat that year, what with his beeing evil and all. He had made a point of being extra annoying, it seemed. Hell, she was looking cautiously around corners in her own home because of his irritating habit of pooping up when least expected!

But it would wear off, so there was nothing to worry about. She had three whole ferret-free months to sit back and relax-

"Mione!"

Crookshanks hissed in protest as he was dumped uncerimoniously on the attic floor. Hermione sat up and looked at her life, which was displayed on the walls and furniture for all to see. Pictures of family and friends hung on the walls and books took up every avalible space on table and floor.

Wow...she really needed to get to that spring cleaning.

"Mione! Are you awake dear?"

"Yes, mum!" Hermione stood, knocking over a pile of books in the process. She cringed. "Just give me a moment!"

"Okay, sweety! Lunch is on the table!"

What a parent. None could ask for better when it came to Lea Granger. She was a simple-looking woman, but she was much more than what appearances let on. Lea was a dentist, a housekeeper, and a full-time mum. Somehow, she did all this and still found time to walk the neighbors dog every Tuesday.

Hermione looked just like her mother and had her blunt way of speaking. She got her brains and snap from her father.

Jordan Granger was also a dentist, but he couldn't even make it home for dinner most of the time. He overworked himself and disappeared sometimes for no reason at all. Grandpa said that this happened with all male members of the family, and that the first grandchild normally solved the problem.

Hremione smiled as she set the distorted books back to rights. She had quite the family, no matter how small.

She sighed and pulled Crookshanks into her lap, causing the living ball of fluff to start purring. If only the crash hadn't happened...

"Mione, it's getting cold!"

Hermione snapped back to reality and, once again, pushed Crookshanks to the floor. She was up and down the stairs in the blink of an eye and gave her mum a warm smile. Lea wore a business suit and had a cellphone in one hand.

"Where'd they bring the lawsuit?" Hermione asked as she sat and started on her veggie soup.

"New York. I don't know why they're suing...her teeth aren't even crooked..." the phone snapped closed and Lea sighed. "I'll be gone for about two weeks. Be good for daddy while I'm gone."

That wasn't hard, since he wasn't there most of the time. "I'm always good."

Lea gave her only child a hug before heading out the door. "Love you, sweety!"

"Love you too, mum!"

-:-:-:-:-

The Malfoy Manner was just as gloomy as ever. Grey stone after grey stone up three stories, topped by a nearly black green roof. The gardens were more lively, filled with roses and lilies, but it still seemed too perfect.

Well, perfect worked for Draco. He sighed happily as he sat in his hot tub with Blaise and Pansy. Pansy wasn't sitting on his lap yet, but he was certain that he would be getting some real quick. Boy, did that girl look desperate!

"What's on your mind, Draco?"

Draco looked over at his dark-haired friend. Blaise never failed to notice a mood.

"Absolutely nothing for the first time in months."

Blaise chuckled as Pansy inched closer to the blonde boy. "First time you haven't had to think of Granger in a while, eh?"

"You bet!" Draco leaned back and closed his eyes. Pansy wrapped her arms around his waist and set a soft kiss on his shoulder.

"Why do you even bother with that filth anymore, Drakie?"

"She's easy to bother, and what would the world say if I just stopped bugging her? Draco Malfoy's gone soft!"

"He has a point, Pans." said Blasie.

The bleach blonde girl sighed tiredly. "I just think that we're wasting our time with that sexless creature." she drew circles around Draco's nipples with one finger.

"You're probably right, but I'm not going soft. Now, let's talk about something else." said Draco. This was cutting into his mudblood-free time! It was quiet as his friends thought. Pansy wrapped herself around Draco and Blaise frowned.

"I think we've become dependant on her." he said quietly.

Pansy was put off by this comment. "What do you mean, dependant?"

"She's all we really have to talk about. Honestly, what else do we do?"

Draco glarred at Blaise, but couldn't say what he said wasn't true. Hermione, no matter how horrid, was a huge part of their lives. That might explain why he got so bored half way through the summer.

Pansy snorted. "We don't need her to find something to do!"

"Got that right." Draco leaned over and started to snog Pansy, who instantly submitted.

"I'm going to go, okay Draco?" Said rich boy just waved a hand in answer and Blaise laughed. "Have fun, buddy."

Oh, he intended to. This was going to be an interesting summer.


	2. Trouble

_Disclaimer: I do not and never will own Harry Potter_

_a/n--even though almost no one likes this fic, I will continue it for the one person whose attention it has caught._

**Part Two: Trouble**

Hermione had dinner alone that night. Her father wasn't due home til 11-ish, so she had spent her day cleaning. She was half-way finished her room now, and would finish it after the dishes were put away.

Then there was a series of thuds. It sounded like Crookshanks had discovered the avalanche effect of piled books. Oh well, she'd just have to start over again.

-:-:-:-:-

Draco ate his dinner in complete silence. That's how it always was. His father was at the head of the table and his mother was across from him.

Overall, the worst time of the day.

"Draco." He looked up at the sound of his fathers voice. "It's time we found you a wife.

Well, that was random. "Yes, father. Who did you have in mind?" It's not like he was about to say no and get crucioed into the next week!

"I am going to cast a seeking spell tonight. It will mark the young lady who will bring us the most power. She will be your bride."

"What's the mark, exactly?"

"A black dragon with silver flame and eyes, normally tattooed across the hips, or in that general area."

"Cool!"

"What have I said about that word?"

"Sorry, father. I've been around muggle-borns too much."

Lucius nodded and stood. "I'm going to cast the spell. We shall start our search tomorrow."

-:-:-:-:-

Crookshanks certainly knew how to make a mess. It had taken the better part of an hour to fix all the books back up, then at least another 20 minutes to be rid of the broken glass in the carpet. Crookshanks had also broken a picture of a family outing, a long time ago.

She was just about to hop in the shower when a sudden burning made her drop to her knees. Fire coursed over her back and she fell unconcious before she could scream.

-:-:-:-:-

When she came to, a dull throbing still held her right side. She slowly sat up and looked at the bathroom clock. 10:02...

That had only taken 15 minutes?

She shut off the shower and pulled on her housecoat. She then ran to her room and locked the door behind her, making sure that Crookshanks was with her. Then she dared look at the sore patch of skin on her hip. She saw black and instantly began to panick. What the hell was it? Was she cursed? She picked up a hand mirror to get a better look at it.

A black dragon with silver flames...

-----------------------------------------------

_a/n--well, of course it was going to happen to Hermione! Oh well, time for derastic measures!_

_R&R!!_


	3. Thinking

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, his firends, his enemies, his world...I think you get the point._

_a/n---well, this is an obvious storyline...but who really gives a damn? It's fun to read!_

**Part Three**

What kind of curse was this? A tatoo? What good did that do anybody? Well, someone obniously thought it was important, beacuse there it was! In all it's evil curseyness!

She examined the reflection to the best of her ability. No doubt about it being magical, and rather dramatic, so could she simply spell it off?

Hermione dropped down in fornt of her bag and dug out her wand. She tried several different spells, but all she managed to do was get rid of the freckles in that general area. With a sigh, she fixed the freckles and leaned against her bed, only just becoming aware of her state of undress.

She pulled her nightgown over her head and flopped down in bed to think. It was a mark, that was for sure, but a mark for what? All she could think of was a seeking spell. Some pureblood probably looking for a wife...

This was not good. Hermione sat up and picked up a pen and a pad of paper off her bedside table. She wrote down a qiuck note before banishing the problem from her mind;

_Nocturn Alley, seeking spells, dragon-black,silver-mark._

_-----_

Draco slept without dreams that night. He was what, 16 or 17, and his father wanted him to get married to a complete stranger. Talk about old fashioned! The though was so disturbing that he had to dig his old stuffed teddy bear out from under his bed. His mother had cursed it when he was a child to keep nightmares away.

Since he had no dreams, his unconcious mind must have had a horro show lined up for him.

_a/n--I know it's short and Draco is WAY out of character, but common! The idea of Draco having a teddy is pretty funny. _

_Read and Review please!_


	4. Rough Mornings

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_a/n---I swear one day I'll go through my stories and fix all the spelling mistakes! Just not right now...or in march...My birthday's in march, so send me a 'happy birthday' on the fifteenth!_

**Part Four**

The next morning came along with a bang! Hermione was thrown from the comforts of her dreams into the real world by the breaking of glass and the fluent cursing of an irritated father. She rushed down the two flights of stairs and was greeted by a man in a business suit and a broken cup all over the floor.

"Morning, Daddy." Hermione said, keeping the laughter out of her voince as much as she could.

"Morning, Mione. I'm sorry if I woke you." He gestured to the broken glass. "I didn't mean to drop the stupid thing!"

"I know you didn't. Don't worry, I needed to get up this morning anyways. I'll go get my wand so I can clean this up."

"Going somewhere, my dear child."

"Diagon Alley. I need something new to read this summer."

"A wonderful idea, Mione. Are you sure you can handle this." once again he gestured at the fragments of slow-moving-water.

"Yes, I know how I can save the cup too. It's good to finally be allowed to use magic outside of school!"

"Alright, just be careful when you're out today, and be back by 7. I'm going to be home early today."

"Okay!"

-----

"Draco! Please hurry! He's started pacing!"

"I _am_ hurrying, mother!"

"Well, hurry _faster!" _

Draco couldn't make any good excuse for sleeping in, other than it was summer and that's when teens sleep in. Technically, teens sleep in every day of the year, sometimes they just end up lucky and wake up on time. But Narcissa Malfoy could not convince her son to use an alarm clock.

"_Draco!_"

"I'm ready! Let's go!" Draco burst out of his room, showered and groomed to perfection. He had dressed to impress; black muggle jeans and a white T-shirt being the chioce summer-wear. He was still pulling on his sneakers as he hopped down the hall with his dark-haired mother.

Lucius was, indeed, pacing. He was obviously not happy about his sons sleeping habits.

"I was starting to wonder if that Parkinson girl had stole into the house to...entertain you." The elder ferret said in a displeased fashion.

"Pansy isn't smart enough to break-in, Father." Draco straightened his shirt as he stood in front of the fireplace. "Can we just go?"

-----

Hermione used a reparing charm and set the cup back in the cubboard. She ate a poptart or two while pulling on a long, light blue skirt and a white spagetti-strap shirt. She put on a belt of golden-colored rings and shouldered her white and gold bag before running down the stairs again to the fireplace. She pulled the pot of floo powder out of it's hiding place and sighed.

This was no going to be a good day.

_a/n---what do you think? one of my better chapters, if I may say so. Next chapter will be just as interesting, I think._

_Read and Review!_


	5. Learning

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_a/n---Guess what? I was just looking through my stories and checking the dates of their last updates. One was in october! Pretty bad, huh? Oh well, I'll get there eventually!_

**_Part Five_**

Diagon Alley was it's usual happy self. People bustled from place to place, buying only god knows what. The owner of Florish and Blots (_a/n---sorry if spelling's wrong!_) waved at her as she passed, saying something about a new book that was in. She'd have to check later, she had a different book store to visit.

-----

Draco was all scowls as they stepped into one of the many dusty stores of Nocturn Alley, through a fireplace that hadn't been cleaned in a while. What 17 year old wants to get married anyways? Especially a male 17 year old. Girls were all for marrage and babies and the sparkling ring, but what do guys get? Free sex was great, but he got that anyways. A person to worship the very ground he walked on? By all rights, he was married without the money loss!

Ah, the days he hated inheritance...

"Master Malfoy! A pleasure to see you again!" said the store keeper. The old man looked as though he should be dead, but found a way to aviod it through limb loss.

"I've no time for pleasentries, Marcon. I've come to pick it up."

"Ah, yes! That." Marcon started to rumage under the counter as the two Malfoys approached. He produced a purple velvet pouch and plopped it down on the counter. "Any hopes as to who the lucky lady will be?"

"Plenty, Marcon." said Lucius, snatching up the bag and dropping a few coins on the dirty counter. Marcon was abrutly too occupied with the money to care about gossip, allowing the Malfoys to stalk out unheeded.

Nocturn Alley was an unpleasent place. The streets hadn't seen rain in what looked like forever and the buildings were falling to pieces. Lucius took whatever the velvet bag contained out and held it towards his son. It was a necklace. The pendant on it pictured a snake twisted around a diamond.

"Wear this and tell me when it starts to burn you."

"Burn me?" Draco asked, doing as he was told.

"You will be burned by it when the marked girl is close. The closer you are the hotter it gets, while she will feel the same whenever you are near her."

"Great. We both get burned and forced into marrage!"

"It is but a small side effect. Do not fool yourself with thoughts of love, Draco, for it exists only to those to weak to understand it. Understanding is all you need in a marrage. Your mother and I are a perfect example of that."

"But Mother loves you more than life itself."

"I show her that I also love her more than anything and she does what I wish in return. It is an understanding."

"So you fake it?"

"Yes, for the girls sake at least. No need for unexplained pregnancies."

"Oh, right."

-----

The area around Nocturn Alley was dead compared to the rest of Diagon Alley. Hermione stepped into it carefully, avoiding the dead-drunk man lying on the ground at the alley's mouth. She really didn't want to meet anyone she knew down here. There couldn't possibly be an excuse for it!

Acctually, meeting anyone down here would not be fun. Explanations in general were no fun.

She hurried to the book store she had been thinking about all morning. She had been there once before, completely by accident. It was one of the days when the Floo system was mixed up and not working properly. It had all sorts of interesting books on all the things the teachers at school didn't want her reading about. She had spent four hours there.

The dead tingle of the door bell sent chills down her spine. It also caused the store owner to look up from an obiously entertaining potions instruction manuel. The owner was a slick-looking rat of a man, only in his early thirties. He smiled at Hermione seductivly.

"It has been a long while since you last made me see the light."

"Hello to you too, David." Hermione said tiredly, striding up to the counter.

David chuckled. "And the angel remembers my name. How very kind of her." He leaned closer to her. "What can the devil find for the angel on this less than miserable day?"

"Got any books on markings and/or magically induced tattoos?"

"I've plenty of books, my sweet, as you seem to have failed to notice.But of all of the, only one is on the topic you seek."

"May I see it?"

"Being the only one I trust with anything these days, you'd be the only one I'd let touch it." He pulled a huge leather bound book out from under the desk. "I'm afraid it's not for sale, seeing as it's a family treasure."

"Oh, no, I probably couldn't afford something so big anyways, let alone carry it!"

David laughed and ruffled her hair, finally dropping his attempts at being seductive. "Go to it, my dear. In the mean time, I've got books to shelve." He slipped out from behind the counter and disappeared in the endless shelves of books.

Hermione started to skim through the book before her. There were at least 10 pictures on every page with a family name and use beside it. Since the book stood at least a foot high, she reasoned she would be spending alot of time there. The pictures and family names didn't go in any particular order. She had to slow down every time she saw silver or black.

When she finally came across her tattoo, she gaped in horror at the name beside it.

-----

Lucius led his brooding son up towards Diagon Alley. The young man looked into the windows of the stores they passed, not really seeing what or who was behind them. Nothing seemed to catch and hold his attention.

When something finally did snatch his attention, it surprised him in a burning way.

_a/n---I bet you all know what happens next! _

_Read and Review!_


	6. Fear: In the streets

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_a/n--hehehe...the evily-ness of this chapter is just so fun..._

**Part Six**

_Malfoy!_ Of all the people it could have been, it was the bloody _Malfoys!!! _The reason for it made her want to puke. It was a seeking curse, it said, and the mark was only removed after consumation-

Hermione felt faint. David was now washing the windows, not that it helpped them much. His sudden gasp made him drop his nearly black rag. "Well I'll be damned!" He muttered.

While Hermione's side began to burn. She hissed in pain and looked over her shoulder to see what had gained Davids attention. Her eyes widened in shock and fear because of the eyes that looked straight back at hers. The stormy silver grey was clearly visable, even though Knockturn Alley always seemed to have cloudy weather.

"Oh no"

-----

The pendant got hot as he looked throught the window of the book shop. Her not exactly bushy hair was easily spotted, since it was the brightest thing in the shop aside from her white, blue, and gold outfit. It got even hotter when she turned and saw him. They both stopped moving, and she stepped back in shock.

Damn it to hell! Why'd it have to be Granger?

"Father, it's started burning." he said simply, his eyes not moving from his arch rival.

"Has it? Already?" Lucius turned to his son. He was smiling in that cruel way the Malfoys were experts at. "It seems my hopes were realized. You won't be having a mudblood bride."

"That may not be the case."

-----

Hermione finally broke eye contact, just as David rushed back behind the counter. He pulled the book back under the desk and she darted into one of the asles of book shelves. She'd play cat and mouse if she had to. There was no way she was talking to them.

The door bell rang as the Malfoys entered the store.

"Good morning, Master Malfoy! How may I be of service to you?"

"Where are you, Granger?" called Draco. "There's no point in hiding. I bet you know exactly why we're here."

"Is something wrong, young Master Malfoy?"

Lucius decided to entertain David with talk of cursed books while his son continued to look for his bride-to-be. Hermione moved to the end of the row and looked towards the door carefully. No Malfoy. She took a deep breath and started to sneek passed the shelves. She checked each before moving passed it.

"C'mon, Granger. You're not stupid, no matter how I detest it, and neither am I. Let's deal with this like rational adults." Hermione stood very still as Draco's voice reached her ears. He was at the other end of the last shelf. She silently cursed him and drew her wand. "God, Granger! I'm starting to wonder why you were put in griffendor! Not an ounce of bravery in you, that's for sure."

He was moving down the rows now. She withheld a sigh of relief and bolted out the door. She heard the Malfoys curse and run after her. She dodged out of Knockturn Alley and ran straight into the nearest shop in Diagon Alley. She certainly hoped it had a fire place and some floo powered.

-----

"Damnit, Granger!" Draco hissed as he and his father scanned the masses before them for the wayward halfbreed.

"She moves fast for one with so much hair mass." said Lucius quietly, turning back down Knockturn Alley. "Come, we shall beat her to her destination."

"And where would that be?"

"Home, where else?"

_a/n---thanks for the spelling tip xxx-Mione-Fan-xxx! I'll fix the other chapters later, so don't be alarmed! I'm just a little too busy right now with science and singing and all that fun stuff._

_Read and Review! Thanks guys!_


	7. Fear: At Home

_Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter_

_a/n---well, here I am again! Seems as though you like the story so far! I'm debating on whether or not to change the rating on this and give a little 'detail' on what might happen later. I'm gonna ask you guys to tell me what to do, though, since you've all been so wonderful so far! Thanks!_

**Part Seven**

The shop she had run into did not have a fire place, much to Hermione's annoyance. She hid herself as best she could near a window in the shop and waited until both Malfoys had disappeared back down Knockturn Alley before allowing herself a sigh of any kind. She leaned against the wall for a moment and then ventured out into the street, eyes peeled for white-blonde hair of any kind. She made her way to Flourish and Blotts, anxcious to get home.

-----

Draco looked around the Granger house with a grimice. Everything was up-to-date, muggle wise, but he still found it uncontrollably cozy. Lots of comfy things lying around, waiting to be sat on. It made him sick! Lucius had the decency to not look at anything that might make him loose his breakfast.

"Why don't you go and find the mudblood's room and pack some things for her. I'll write a note to her parents." Lucius said, turning towards the kitchen.

Draco sighed in irritation, but did as he was told, still wondering how many gods hated him. He made his way up the stairs, hoping he was on the right track. He spent ten minutes just exploring the upper rooms. When he found her room, all he minaturized and stashed in his pockets was underware, school robes, and a picture of her and her family. Unlike his betrothed believed, he wasn't completely heartless. He looked around for her cat, but couldn't find him. Not that he minded. He didn't like cats much anyways. He dragged himself back down the stairs and into the living room just as Hermione stumbled out of the fireplace. He caught her before she fell and couldn't help but smirk.

"Clumsy mudblood." he said quietly, and Hermione gasped. Lucius appeared above them with a sour expression.

"Imobulize her and lets' go."

Hermione instantly pushed out of Draco's arms and ran out of the room. "Aw, c'mon, Granger! Not this again!" Draco called after her. She didn't respond. "Granger! Merlin, this is getting stupid!"

Draco got to his feet and pulled out his wand. "Don't take all day, Draco. I've got to meet the Dark Lord and inform him of this occurance. Lock her in a room until I return."

"Fine. Can I have some fun with her?"

"She's your betrothed, not mine."

-----

She couldn't believe her ears. It was obvious they were going to kidnap her, but Draco want to have 'some fun' with her? He hated her for the love of god! Why on earth would he want to have some fun with her? Lucius aparated away and left her alone with ferret jr. It made her feel better, knowing that she wouldn't have to deal with a real death eater, but still, this was Draco. The very definition of trouble.

She gluped and drew her wand. This really wasn't her day.

"C'mon, Granger, my place is much better suited to this game of hide and seek." She frowned and judged the distance between herself and the stairs. If only she could get up...

"One, two, three on Granger." She whirled around and saw Draco's wand right in front of her nose. He was smirking wickedly at her. She backed up against the wall. "Going to come nicely, Granger? Or do I really need to carry you?"

"If you don't want to carry me, you chould just leave me behind, Ferret!"

He sighed. "Clearly you don't know what it's like to be curcioed to any degree. If I don't please my father, that's the punishment. You're lucky I'm against harming women, or it'd be the same for you."

"Oh, I'm glad you're such a kind person." she said sarcasticly, making him frown.

"You're not making this easy on either of us."

Her tattoo chose then to fire up. She gasped and slid to the floor. It was much, much hotter than it had been last time. Draco's frown changed from irritation to confusion as he glanced at his feet. A purple velvet pouch was there, with it's contents spilt on the floor. It was a necklace of some kind, though Hermione couldn't see of exactly what becasue of the haze of pain that had consumed her mind. Draco cursed and droped down to put the necklace back in the bag, but the second he touched the pendant he jumped back with a loud yelp.

"Damn is that ever hot!"He picked it up carefully this time and placed it the bag, causing the burnin in Hermione's body to instantly disapate, but the fog in her mind remained. She groaned and leaned her head back, eyes closed, trying to think straight again. "You okay, Granger?"

She opened her eyes and found Draco's face right above her own. She would have jumped and slaped him if her body had been working properly. Instead, all she could manage was another groan. Draco sighed and started to pick her up.

"Looks loke I'm carrying you anyways."

_a/n---that was a horrible chapter! You may not think so, but as the writter, I know it took way too much thought! I hope you liked it, though._

_Read and Review!_


	8. The double sided coin effect

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_a/n---sorry it's been so long, guys! And you still haven't given me your opinion on the rating change, so I'm not going to change it!_

**Part Eight**

Hermione groaned and rolled onto her back, feeling like someone had just hit her over the head. It was good she didn't know Draco had accidently dropped her on the way in, though it would explain her headache. Her eyes fluttered open and it took a moment for her to remeber the scene back at her house. She imideatly sat upright, searching for any sign of the Ferret Family. The clues where everywhere.

Green, black, and blue was the color theme, fitted into an elegant prince-like decorating style. The bed was big, the fireplace was big, the room was big...Hermione started to wonder if Draco had shrunk her or something. Then the fact that he was rich crossed her mind. She crawled off the bed, relieved to find herself still clothed and branded. She did a body check and found she'd have to kill Draco manually, for her wand was nowhere on her person. She made her way to the open balcony, hoping there'd be some way she could escape, but a sudden statement made her freeze.

"Father had the ivy cut away a long time ago so I myself wouldn't run away." She bit her lip and closed her eyes and she heard Ferret Jr. move to stand behind her. "I wouldn't try that route of escape unless, of course, you can fly?"

His lips brushed her ear as he spoke, and fear took hold of her. Wandless and in a foreign household, miles from home put her at a serious disadvantage. That that house belonged to a Death Eater and his sex-god son was no more comforting. She whirled around and backed up a few steps. The Slytherin Prince smirked at her.

"Oh, come now, Granger! You're proving you'd make a better Hufflepuff every time I even atempt to treat you as a worth-while female." Draco says, the sneer almost non-existent on his very seductive features. He advances a step and Hermione mimics the movement backwards. She'd brave death, torture, watching her friends die...

Okay, maybe not the last one, and this could be called a form of torture, since he was manipulating her fear and tearing her down, daring her to fight someone without a wand. Death, she could deal with, but this...

Draco faked a lunge at her and she intantly put the couch between him and herself. The rich boy chuckled and moved forward, soon leaning on the piece of furiture she was using as a barrier. "Why don't you act like this at school? Beacuse Potty and Weasel aren't here to protect you?"

She didn't answer, nor did she think she could come up with an adiquet come-back. Draco chuckled again and stood up straight. "Well, I'd best enjoy you like this while I can, hm?"

He leaped over the couch and Hermione bolted to put something else between them. But, playing quiddich so much had made the blonde young man fast, and her atempt and putting the bed between him and herself didn't work the way she wanted it to. He pinned her down, giving her just enough space to try and wriggle free, and smirked down at her triumphantly.

She froze when he brought his lips down on her half-bared shoulder. He chuckled and slowly kissed his way up her neck, tightening his grip on her every time she tried to move away.

He was just about to claim her lips when the door burst open.

"Draco, make that girl look half-way decent before you _both _come down to entertain your friends." Lucius ordered, frowning at his son.

"Yes, father. Are we going out to the pool?"

"That's what that Parkinson girl came for."

"We'll be down in 5 minutes."

_a/n---hehehe...well...I had fun writting that... _

_R&R!_


	9. Stalking the Gryffendor Mouse

_Disclaimer:I don't own ANYTHING!!!_

_a/n---WEEEE! I love this story! Well...it's about as predictable as it gets, but I love it any ways! Here's another chapter for you kids!_

**Part Nine**

It turned out to take more than 5 minutes to force Hermione into a bathing suite, convienently left behind at some point by Miss. Parkinson. The smart two-piece garnment was made of black silk; surpirse, surprise, and only just fit the bookworm. She was lucky. If she had been any smaller it would have fallen right off her skinny form. That thought was oddly appealling, though it was understandable once Draco got a look at what the brains of the 'golden trio' had been hiding for all these years. If she tried, and she wouldn't have to try hard, she could make Pansy look bad.

After dressing in his own black swimming trunks, Draco ended up carrying his bride-to-be down the stairs and out to the pool, with her squirming the whole way. He was kind enough to _not_ throw her in, though he was seriously tempted. Blaise was already sitting in the water, and Pansy had made herself comfortable on the deck, catching whatever rays she could from the fadding light. Draco smirked, already seeing a devious plan in action.

Blaise burst out laughing at the sight of them, causing Pansy to look up and glare at the bundle of wriggling flesh in his arms. Hermione froze, thankfully, upon hearing Blaise laugh, allowing Draco to fix his grip on her. This was good, for her did not fancy a wife with a broken behind.

"What on earth is she doing here? Your father said you were bride hunting, not whore hunting." Pansy sneered, glaring lightly at her current obsession, then tossing daggers from her eyes at Hermione. Hermione returned the look of dislike, though in a snape-like manor.

"He wouldn't have had to look far if he was whore hunting." Hermione said softly, though loud enough for the hardly clothed girl to hear. Draco couldn't help but chuckle. Pansy's hackles rose, but was not given the chance to bite out a nasty reply, for Blaise, who had recovered from his bout of laughter, jumped up and relieved Draco of his burden.

"When'd you get the new toy, Draco?" asked the dark haired boy, as he sat on the edge of the pool, with Hermione now giving him a less than pleasant look. Blaises gaze had taken on a rake-ish light as they traveled down her body. "Damn, when'd you grow up, Granger?"

"Long before you did." She snapped, forcing herself from Blaises grip and into a standing position. She promptly stalked over to a sun-chair and sat down to ignore the slytherins around her.

"Care to prove that?" Blaise called after her, beginning to chuckle. Draco sat down beside Pansy and leaned down to kiss her very bare back.

"Hold off until I finish with the stupid wedding cerimony, Blaise, then she's all yours." said Draco as Pansy began to re-settle on her towel, not really caring about Draco's hands on the ties on her bathing-suite top. Blaise grinned and Hermione took a deep, shaky breath.

"I'm right here, you know." she said through gritted teeth.

Draco smirked up at her as he settled his chin on Pansy's back. "Why is it you only behave when we're all alone?"

"Oooo, that's a story I want to hear." said Blaise, moving to sit behind Hermione, who moved to the nearby glass table. Blaise gave her the most fake hurt smile you've ever seen as Draco sighed, slipping his a hand under Pansy's body. Pansy still refused to acknowledge him and sniffed in a supirior way.

"Well, it really isn't very interesting. My father broke in before I could get anywhere. It's too bad, really. I might not be able to remove that tattoo from your side for a while, Maya."

"Don't call me that!" Hermione snapped, realizing that under different sircumstances she would have been blushing madly. Pet names was the last thing she needed right now. No point in him getting attached.

"What tattoo?" asked Blasie, standing to stalk Hermione again. She bit her lip and got ready to make a dramatic escape. "You don't strike me as the tattoo kind, Maya."

"I said, don't call me that!" Hermione snapped again, eyes blazing. "I know it may be difficult for you to remember my name, but after six years you should still be able to call it to mind!" She darted over to the pool as Blaise lunged for her. She sat, letting her legs slip into the cool water. It wasn't freezing, but it wasn't warm either. Hopefully she was still a good swimmer.

Pansy was becoming subject to being a human female and moaning quietly when Draco decided to join the game of 'catch the gryffendor mouse'. Pansy growled in protest, but didn't sit up, since Lucius once more made an appearance.

"Draco! I have just been told your friends have decided to hold a party for your engaement!" Mr. Malfoy was not very impressed. Draco sighed and turned to his father as Hermione blew out a sound one could say sounded like relief, thinking, _dodged a bullet there._

"I didn't know a think about it, father." said Draco truthfully, stepping to the side to place a hand on Hermione's head. "But in this case, don't you think it would be appropriate? Maya really doesn't have any experience with my friends as it is."

Lucius frowned, seeing that the excuse to cause a small riot was actually plausible. He nodded, saying, "Just make sure Pansy doesn't get ahold of the Fire Whiskey and give Mr. Zabini another girl to chew on."

"Of course, father." Draco smirked, as Hermione thought, _dodge one bullet, walk into the line of fire of another, then dodge it, but walk straight back into the first. Wonderful!_

Lucius left them as Pansy streched, not caring about her lack of clothing. "It's good he didn't force us to cancel. It wouldn't be easy to dis-invite the whole 6th and 7th years of Slytherin."

"Is dis-invite even a word?" asked Blaise, watching Pansy like a hungry man looks at baby-back ribs.

"I don't know, ask Granger."

Draco looked down at Hermione, who wasn't looking at any of the Slytherin's in her company. It was just too perfect to pass up. He leaned down and kissed her neck, making her stiffen up, then shoved her into the pool.

It was going to be an interesting night.

_a/n---DAMN! I found the origonal plot line for this story and it's not the one I used !!!!!!NOOOO!!!!...oh well...this one's working anyways. I'm going to-wait a second!...this could work...oooo...now I got a really evil twist to add for you! The next chapter is going to be a little bit...um...higher in rating? Don't worry, I'll put up a warning, since I will be dealing with a bunch of teenagers, booze, and hormones. Should I make it how I'm imagining it? hm..._

_We'll see. I'll wirte it, THEN decide on the warning. So...here's the warning for the warning. _

_R&R my Lovely Readers! Love You All!!!!!_

_S.A.G.E (hehehe...I'll let you guess the meaning.)_


	10. The Party: part one

_Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter_

_a/n---hehe, hello, my dears! Now, I'm attempting at a crowd, so don't be amazed if it's horrible. Well...it will probably be horrible anyways. Oh well, let's see what you think!_

**Part Ten**

An engagement party...that was the _last _thing she needed! And with _Slytherin's, _no question there. Her year and the year above...what in hell was Pansy thinking when she made up the guest list?!?! The only way it could get worse was if the slytherin adults showed up...or snape...

Hermione cringed as she drifted in the pool. Draco's shove hadn't been completely unexpected, so she had recoved fast enough and hadn't even been thrown into a rage. She didn't even know where her wand was, so there wouldn't have been any point. She was too busy imagining the horror to come to really care about being angry. What exactly was a slytherins idea of a party? Hermione wasn't a social butterfly, therefore hadn't been to any big parties, so she didn't even know a normal person's idea of a party.

She sighed, took a deep breath and dove under the water, now completely used to the slight chill to the water. When she came back up, Draco, Blaise and Pansy weren't the only ones on the pool deck. Nott and the rest of the slytherin quidditch team were there too. Odd, she hadn't noticed their arrival...

...and when'd she start thinking about Draco, Blaise, and Pansy by their first names? Hermione frowned, turning away from the goggling slytherin boys, pondering the mental change. Her conclusion ended up being the effects of the goddamned tattoo. She'd have to force herself to think of them with their normal gryffendor titles.

"Oi, Granger!" called Nott, which Hermione ignored, heading for the opposite end of the pool. "Hey, I'm talking to you, mudblood!"

"Don't care!" Hermione called back, pulling herself up onto the side of the pool by the diving board. There was muttering among the slytherins as she got on the diving board and dived into the cool water. When she came back up, she saw Draco smirking at something Blaise had muttered to him, looking dorectly at her as more slytherins joined the group. The music was turned up by someone and a house elf started to bring out refreshments. Hermione head back to the other end of the pool, wanting nothing to do with the slytherins and their party. It was as simple as keeping the pool between them and her.

Then she remembered the amount of slytherins that were coming and found she wanted to hit something. Sitting beside the diving board once again, she watched at Draco and Blaise forced a toppless Pansy into the pool. Hermione rolled her eyes. These people had no decency!

She turned to look at the tropical plants the Malfoys had planted all around their pool area. There were several paths that lead away to multiple garden themes, telling her they had alot of land and very little to do with it. She wrung some water from her hair, then stood to take a closer look at one of the flowers. It was dark now, and the colored lights in the trees had been turned on. It was really impressive, like some really fancy mansion in the Caribbean.

...maybe they could go there for their honeymoon...

_I swear I'm going to kill the person who created these damn marriage-marking tattooes! Even if I have to go back in time, torture children, listen to the rants of some religious idiot..._

A warm, wet set of strong arms brought her mind rant to an abrupt halt. She squeeked in fright as a set of lips came down on her neck. A male chuckling instantly brought her anger to the fore of her mind.

"If you value life, you will let me go this instant, Feret!" she hissed, completely forgetting about her lack of a want.

"I go by Blaise, thank you very much." a deep murmur replied and Hermione's eyes widened. Blaise was...

She gave him a good elbow in the stomach, which made him let her go, and she stalked back to the pool. Blaise grinned and followed her. She was about to get onto the diving board when Blaise caught her about the waist. "Not so fast, Maya. Your man wants a word with you."

"He's not my man, don't call me Maya, and for the last time, **_let me go!!!_**"

Blaise chuckled and lifted her up. "No-can-do, sweetheart."

Hermione was too stunned to respond. Did he just...was she still..._**god!** _something was _**really**_ wrong with this situation!!! Hermione was just about to try and break free of Blaises arms when she was handed down to Draco, who was standing in the shallow end of the pool. He was grinning as he talked to Nott about quidditch, not even looking at her as he sat on one of the pools stairs and sat her firmly in his lap. Hermione did her best to not growl and smack him upside the head.

Now she could easily see what she didn't want to see. The slytherins were talking, dancing, giving her unpleasent looks, and drinking. Merlin, she hopped the drinks weren't acoholic! Draco turned from Nott's story of some quidditch game he had seen recently to lean her back and kiss her collar bone, earning a gasp of surprise.Draco chuckled, and Nott whistled.

"Damn, Granger! Where've you've been hiding?" Nott asked brutishly, leaning over to leer at her body. Hermione glarred at him as pansy plopped down beside Draco, having now found her top. She made a face at what Draco was doing.

"How could you even want to _touch_ that thing?" Pansy asked, causing Nott to back down, but not look away. "She's as filthy as the rest of her kind, and then some!"

"Pans, are you completely blind?" asked Blaise, appearing behind the snobby girl. He wrapped his arms around Pansy's thin waist and started to nibble on her neck.

"She'd have to be to let you touch her." muttered Nott before making a vailant retreat to the refreshments table. Blaise glarred after the quidditch captain as Draco shifted to look into Hermione's eyes, their noses touching. Regretably, she didn't smell any kind of booze, which meant he was serious about his every action. He was once again about to claim her lips when a loud series of 'pop's echoed though the party and Draco sigh distractedly.

"It appears as though your plans were flawed, Pansy." Draco said irritably, looking up at the other girl, leaving Hermione looking very relieved.

Pansy shook her head prettily. "Nope. I told daddy we where and why we were throwing you a party, so it's no surprise they showed up."

Blaise groaned as an order passed over their heads. "Let go of my daughter, Mr. Zabini, if you wish to have children in the future."

"Hello, Mr. Parkinson." said Draco, looking up at the elegant yet plain man.

Mr. Parkinson nodded to the blonde boy. "Draco. The female in your lap is your betrothed, I presume?"

"Yes, sir."said Draco, pulling a startled Hermione up into a sitting position. "Hermione Granger, the Gryffendor Princess."

Mr. Parkinson nodded and offered a hand to Hermione, who looked nervously at the proffered limb. the older man smirked and withdrew his hand. "I like her. She knows her place."

Hermione had a sharp retort on her tongue, but Draco started to speak before she could snap it out. "Thank you, sir. I'm lucky. She can't find her tongue around any other, but alone..."

Mr. Parkinson chuckled. "She'll keep you entertained. I still think it's a shame my dear Pansy didn't get chosen. Oh well, where might your father be?"

"Inside somewhere, sir."

"Thank you, Draco. Have a good night." Mr. Parkinson winked at Hermione and disappeared into the crowd.

"Well, now things are supervised." sighed Blaise, tightening his grip on Pansy. Pansy nodded, though not unhappily. Hermione didn't know what she should feel, and Draco just 'hm'-ed. He looked down at her with an almost sad smile.

The parents had arrived.

_a/n---ha! How was that? It's the **first half** of the party!! I decided to do it in two parts, just to be a pain in the butt! _

_R&R!!_

_S.A.G.E._


	11. The Party: part two

_Disclaimer: I don't own ANYTHING!!!!...unless you count my medioaker art talent..._

_a/n---Have I tortured you enough? Well, honestly, this is straight off the top of my head. I haven't got a clue as far as this bit goes. But I did think up a **really** sad bit for near the end. Garunteed I'll forget it by then, but...well...yeah, I'll probably forget it._

**Part Eleven**

Escaping Draco this time was not possible, for he insisted on having her wrapped in a towel with him while sitting up on one of the deck chairs. Death Eater after Death Eater came by to offer congradulations, critisism, and tips, making Hermione want to disappear into Draco's arms. Yes, it was that bad. Draco really couldn't complain, though he did get a nail in the gut every time his hands reached for her bikini strings. Murder was one of the safest things Hermione wanted to do when Blaise brought chocolate cake over. That was a good way to brighten the girl up.

But then she was told it had coconut in it. This was one of the many days she wished her parents would let her get her allergies get magically removed.

Draco was, for the most part, left alone, since the Death Eaters had joined the party. Never was there a group of men with such horrible coupling sense. 40-somethings were out there dancing with 15 year olds! As far as Hermione was concerned, there was only one thing that could make this worse, and that something was currently walking over with a little added misery.

Malfoy Sr., his wife, and the evilest potions teacher on the planet had house elves (the poor creatures!) scurry ahead of them to get seating arranged. Now Hermione couldn't help herself. She groaned and hid her face in Draco shoulder, earning a chuckle from her fiancee and his second-best man. Draco rubbed her back and said, "Evening, gentlemen and my dearest mother."

The black-haired woman smiled warmly down at her son, Snape nodded, and Lucius grunted. Narcissa patted Blaises head before squezzing between him and her son. She laid a hand on Hermione's shoulder. "Is this the young woman I've been told about?"

"Yes, mother. Hermione," Draco shifted his shoulder, trying to get the girl to look up. When she didn't, he sighed dramatically and cuddled her like an unhappy child. "I afraid she isn't very happy with me right now."

"That's understandable. I wouldn't look your father in the eye until you were born." said Narcissa gently, toying with Hermione's hair. Hermione was now curious about the woman. How could Draco be so cold with such a lovely woman for a mother? She looked up and found herself looking at a smiling face. She was dressed in what Hermione herself would wear on lazy days, right down to the messy ponytail. A pureblood who likes to wear muggle clothing...

...bet that had an interesting story behind it.

Snape was sitting closer than Lucius and was next to comment. "Miss. Granger, you would challenge me in my classroom, yet are overwhelmed by a few boys?"

Hermione frowned at the man, who she concidered an in equal in all but title and blood. "It's not just a few, nor are they just boys, and I am currently not in possesion of my wand. I'm not in a position to challenge anyone, sir."

"Did that stop you just now?"

"Well...no, but-"

"No but's, Miss. Granger. I don't see why you shouldn't just walk up to Mr. Nott and give him an earful about his earlier behaveior."

Hermione's shoulders drooped. "Have you not noticed the position I'm in, Professor?"

Severus shrugged. "Did it never occur to you to ask to be let go?"

Hermione growled and muttered, "I swear to god I'm going to go back in time and kill the person who created seeking spells children right before his eyes, then make him eat his fingers, one by one-"

"That is quite impossible, since time-turners allow travel of up to 50 years back in time, and their creation was back in the 1700's, by Miss. Hartford."

Hermione's movements froze, then she cursed quietly. "That's why I'm not a muggle."

"Pardon?" Draco leaned down, not positive he heard correctly.

"Helen Hartford was tried and found guilty of witch-craft way back when. She's my mom's great, great, great, great, great, great, great aunt, or something."

"How does that work?" asked Lucius, leaning forward, now interested in the conversation. "The Hartford's are a pureblood family. Or at least they were until Silva Hartford had only one child, who was a squib."

"Silva's my great grandma. She died two years back." said Hermione monotonously. "Holy hell, I'm related to purebloods. Someone shoot me!"

"There is nothing holy about hell." said Narcissa in a superior way.

"Does your mother know this bit of family history?" asked Snape.

"If she does, she's never said anything. Though it does explain all the book in our attic that are written in ancient runes. I translated one for a school project."

"You have to lend me the translation." said Severus.

"Be my guest. It was on some exsinct breed of dragon, or something." said Hermione off-handedly without a second thought. "I'll lend you the rest when I translate them...if I translate them."

Snape frowned in confusion. "I beg your pardon?"

Hermione shrugged. "To be honest, I think I'll be lazy and put it off for a couple years, maybe til after the second or third child to Blaise." Draco growled, Lucius glarred, and Hermione had an easy time getting to her feet, asking, "Could you show me to your kitchen, Mrs. Malfoy? I'm afrid I'm alergic to coconut, and the cake contains it. I'm in need of something sweet."

The dark woman giggled. As she stood, she said, "Of course, my dear. And call me Narcissa. Mrs. Malfoy makes me sound old."

"No problem-o!" Hermione said brightly, following the older woman away from the unhappy men and bright-eyed Blaise. Said boy _accidently_ hooked a finger in the back of Hermione's already-loosened top as she passed by. causing the whole thing to come undone.

Now, in a movie, the entire scene would have frozen and everyone would have starred. Hermione was luckier than that. She gasped and crossed her arms over her bare chest, and bolted. Only Severus didn't miss the tears in the corner of her eyes.

Lucius began to fiddle with his wand. "Blaise, for all she deserved that, you only have 10 seconds to get off my property."

Blaises face fell. "But I-"

"Now it's 6."

Blaise was gone a split second later. Narcissa starred after her daughter-in-law-to-be sadly and Draco rolled his eyes. The party continued on, even though it's reason for being had taken off. Severus stood, saying, "You should go comfort your fiancee, Draco. I would hate to lose my sparring partner."

Then he was gone with a loud crack. Narcissa whirled on her son when he did not mave and hissed, "Go to her _now_, Draco!"

Draco sighed. His mother was the one of the only two people in the world he couldn't say no to without being afraid for his life. He forced himself up to go after his upset bride.

_a/n-----nnnnnooooo!it's horrible!!!!!!that last little bit is just...ugh!_

_but, R&R anyways! it's your opinion that counts!_

_S.A.G.E_


	12. Magicendused dreams

_Disclaimer: Not mine!!!!_

_A/n---ha! Finally, the writters block is gone!!! PARTY AT MY PLACE!!!!...or, just read the chapter that you all deserve!!! I'm so sorry for taking so long:( You're reviews constantly make my day!!!_

**Part Twelve**

Hermione didn't have a hard time finding her way back to her room, oddly enough. It seems when one is upset, they get to where they're going one hell of alot quicker!

She tossed herself on the baby blue and black-covered bed, now beyond any hope of holding back tears. The fear was gone now, much to her dismay, along with the anger. It was straight saddness now. In one day, she had gone from the most up-tight, slytherin-hating griffendor princess on the planet to the toy of a dark prince! Suddenness was always something she didn't handle well, and this piece of it was even worse than normal suddenness.

She didn't know how long she had been laying with her face burried in the pillows crying while having her back rubbed, but she knew if she didn't get up and sort herself out she'd have to deal with Draco in this state of undress and upset. She took a moment to just breathe before trying to sitting up, but the person who was rubbing her back gently pushed her back down. She gave in to the silent order, snuggling down with a shakey sigh. Thank god for Narcissa-

"Feel any better?" Hermione's eyes snapped open. That was not Narcissa's voice. There was a soft ruffling as the boy beside her leaned over to try and find her face. "Maya?"

She turned her head so that her face was lost in the pillows and gave a muffled, "Go away!"

Draco sighed. Yep, she was going to be difficult. Resuming the back-rub, he studied her. Her hair wasn't half as bushy as it had been when they had first met, it's curls looking more defined, and he seriously wondered why she had hid her form from the world for so long. She wasn't a super model, and she didn't have an hourglass figure, nor was she very well endowed in the chest area. But she was pretty; perfectly porportioned and tiny. Sure, every guy likes a big bosomed babe, but this was the _other _kind of beauty. The kind that got you noticed.

If you used it right, that is.

His arm was growing tired, so he switched hands, then decided that maybe getting rid of the bathing suite top and giving her something else to wear might be an idea.

He went to fetch a worthy top first, which happened to be one of his own pj tops. It was silk, as were all his sleeping fabrics, and white, which was a tell-tale sign that it was from his mother. That would make her happy. She liked his mother. She also said something about needing a coconut-free treat...

...he'd be a master of sucking up by the end of this.

He called on a house elf to get something chocolatly that had no coconuts in it and got into his pj bottoms, which were the other half of her intended clothing, before resettling beside his distraught Griffendor Goddess, being as quite as one could be without using a silencing charm.

Very, very, very carefully, he untied the black silk from around her neck and tried to tug it out from under her. It would move out from under her. He sighed and watched her again, having hit another road block. He brushed her hair away from what little there was to see of her face and jumped when she moved, only to nestle down again, facing him.

She was asleep!

He smiled at his good luck and gently lifted up one of her shoulders slightly to pull the swim top out from under her. Instead of acting like himself, he used his wand to get her clothed, not wanting another reason for her to hate him, though he did do up the buttons by hand.

Just as he was moving her so he could get her tucked in someone knocked on the door. Draco sighed and finished up with his fiancee before going to answer. He opened the door to the worried frown of his mother.

"How is she?" Narcissa asked quitely.

"Asleep and very unhappy with me." sighed Draco, looking back on the girl he was forced to call his. Narcissa wrapped an arm around him and he, for once on a day that wasn't a special occasion, hugged her back.

"As long as she wakes up to your smiling face it'll be okay." Narcissa murmured into her sons hair. Draco nodded, letting go at the same time his mother did. "You give her a hug from me, understand? And tell her I know exactly how she feels."

"Yes, mother."

She smiled and patted his cheek before turning and almost running into the house elf that had a plate of assorted chocolates and fruit chunks. Draco took the plate with a soft 'thanks', and closed the door.

Hermione was still undistrubed, and Draco found himself setting the plate aside and snuggling down with her, wraping his arms around her smaller frame. Once comfortable with her head nestled against his neck, he let himself drift off, though was not fully asleep.

-:-:-:-:-

_She was reading in a sunny glade, in some place you'd find in the Rockies of Canada. She was dressed in pale blue and white, both very agreeable colors for the young woman. The book really wasn't that entertaining, but for the moment, it just seemed right._

_A shadow suddenly blocked her light and she looked over her shoulder to see what was making her moments of happiness so dark. He was tall, blonde, and wearing only some faded black jeans like some sort of fallen angel, watching her with eyes of an eternal storm. His wings were dark and blocked most of the blue sky from view. He was smiling, and so was she. She closed her book and turned to face him, the wind tangling her long, chocolate curls._

_He knelt before her, making the tears in his pant knees look bigger with the motion. Using one hand, he brought her lips to his for no more than a second, and then whispered, "My Goddess..."_

Hermione snapped awake, for the first time in her life violently. She was sitting up in wide-eyed shock in seconds flat, breathing heavily. What the hell had that been?

A gentle hand on her waist made her jump and squeak in fright. Looking at the owner of the hand didn't make her feel any better. It was him, though much less dramatic. And wingless, but it was still him. It had to be!

"Maya, you okay? You look like you've seen a ghost." said the concerned man by her side. She blinked. This was Draco. The boy who was making her life hell. But he looked so much like that angel...

"I think I may have." she whispered, looking at her lap. Only then did she notice how she was dressed and how close she was to her worst enemy.

"Don't worry, I didn't peek. I used magic to get you clothed." said Draco, seeing the alarm in her dark brown eyes. He sat up and carefully tucked her hair behind her ear. "I'll go sleep on the couch if this bothers you that much."

For some reason, she shook her head. Draco fought to keep the confusion off his face. She was acting really strange. With gentle arms, he got her burried under the blankets again and held her loosly. It was garunteed that she would move out of bed herself at some point. Once again she surprised him and herself by turning on her side and leaning against him.

Rather than arguing, Draco just kissed her temple and tried to get back into his half-sleeping state, where as Hermione just passed out. It's scary when you have a romantic dream about someone you're supposed to hate. The dragon slumbering on her hip was causing more problems than either of them cared to handle.

_a/n---...um...wow...Are you surprised? 'Cause I definately am. _

_R&R_

_S.A.G.E_


End file.
